The Rhythm of Love
by paint my spirit gold
Summary: "I love the view from up here. Warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love." A collection of song-inspired one-shots centered around various characters, pairings and genres. Rated T for romantic and suggestive themes. Read and review, please.


**A/N: **Well, as I look for the motivation to finish Murder and Mythology, I thought I would keep my writing skills in check by writing song-based one-shots for the PJO fandom. There will be a verity of pairings in this, and not everyone is going to like all of them; you have been warned! Anyways, enjoy this first one-shot, which features one of almost everyone's favorite ships, Percabeth.

**Chapter 1: The Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's**

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around."_

_I said, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love."_

* * *

"Percy, can you pass the potato salad?"

"Come on, Annabeth, you're going to eat it all! That stuff is hard to make…."

Annabeth Chase rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Please. You couldn't make a good potato salad if you tried."

"I could too," Percy insisted, giving the potato salad to Annabeth, "But I just choose not to do so. Besides, that container cost me, like, eight fifty-seven at the deli! Do you know how hard it was to scrounge up that much money, just for potato salad? And…was that a challenge?"

"Wait-no, that was not a challenge!" Annabeth sighed, then gazed down at Half-Blood Valley from under Thalia's Pine, where the couple ate their picnic. After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth spoke.

"It's beautiful, you know," she murmured.

"What?" Percy frowned, staring down at the camp. Honestly, he couldn't see how it was any more or less impressive than usual.

"Don't you see?" Annabeth said, gesturing to the valley, "It's just…beautiful. I'm with my favorite person in the world, and the Titans are gone and everyone in camp is getting along-within reason. I saw Clarisse stalking after some new kid towards the toilets the other day."

Percy snickered, "Nice."

"Do you always have to be so immature?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone," Percy said in a solemn tone, holding up his pointer finger, "has to carry on the great legacy of making jokes out of bodily functions."

"Whatever. But don't you see? Camp Half-Blood has rebuilt itself so much since the Second Titan War. I mean, the Hermes Cabin is already down to half its former size! And we've added about seven new cabins, with plans to build between eight and nine more. I have big plans for the Eros Cabin…Imagine a miniature Sistine Chapel with red trim…" Annabeth trailed off after realizing Percy had probably already heard about her plans, then turned to him and squeezed his hand. She held onto it and stared at the Sun setting over Long Island Sound.

Percy studied the camp below him; he saw Nico putting the final additions on the Hades Cabin, a few Apollo kids playing volleyball against some nymphs and Naiads flirting with satyrs by the dock. Chiron and Mr. D (who was in a considerably better mood since his 'sentence' had been reduced) played pinochle outside the Big House and the Stoll brothers were attempting to deface the boar head on the door of the Ares cabin.

Once upon a time, Percy wouldn't have given any of these things a second thought. But since Annabeth had pointed out how well the camp had recovered, he now saw what she meant. The Titan War really had opened his eyes up to the beauty of everyday life at Camp, how peaceful it was, and he was so grateful for it now.

"It is beautiful," Percy agreed, leaning over to give Annabeth a kiss, "Just like you."

The daughter of Athena socked him playfully on the arm, but it wasn't hard to tell she was blushing heavily. Besides, she had totally kissed Percy back.

* * *

_We may only have tonight_

_But 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music slow_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_


End file.
